Wirelessly transmitted signals can be formatted in multiple ways, where the desired receiver is configured to receive the formatted signal. One example of formatting a signal is to polarize the signal, such as linear or circular polarization. Thus, the corresponding receiver typically needs an antenna that is configured to receive the signal that is polarized in a particular direction. Additionally, the antenna of the receiver can be configured to direct a beam in a particular direction in order to receive the transmitted signal.
In reference to FIG. 1, one example of a conventional antenna is a herringbone antenna, which is generally shown at reference identifier 10. Generally, the herringbone antenna 10 has a segment 12 with extensions 14 offset from one another, such that the herringbone antenna 10 is configured to receive a signal that is circularly polarized in a single direction near bore site. Thus, the herringbone antenna 10 can typically receive either right-hand circularly polarized (RHCP) signals or left-hand circularly polarized (LHCP) signals, but not both RHCP and LHCP signals at the same time. Additionally, the herringbone antenna 10 typically does not adequately receive circularly polarized signals in either direction distant from the bore sight, such that the herringbone antenna 10 does not adequately receive the signal if the herringbone antenna 10 is not substantially directly pointed at the source of the signal. Generally, if an electrical current is applied to the right end of the herringbone antenna 10, then the herringbone antenna 10 emits RHCP radiation, and if the electrical current is applied to the left end of the herringbone antenna 10, then the herringbone antenna 10 emits LHCP radiation, but the herringbone antenna 10 is not simultaneously dual circularly polarized.
With regards to FIG. 2, another example of a conventional antenna is a fishbone antenna that is generally shown at reference identifier 20. Typically, the fishbone antenna 20 has a positive electrical path 22 and a negative electrical path 24, which are substantially parallel to one another, and extensions 26 extending from a single side of both electrical paths 22,24, and is used as an end-fire antenna, where the electrical current is applied to the ends of the paths 22,24. Generally, the fishbone antenna 20 is a linearly polarized antenna. Typically, a linear polarized antenna is configured to have vertical polarization or horizontal polarization, and thus, cannot receive circularly polarized signals.